The Speak to Santa Back in Brooklyn Incident
The Speak to Santa Hotline Back to Brooklyn Incident was an incident that happened not too long ago 2099 April 5, 2009 when the DSi was released yesterday never. The incident happened with Mario, Luigi, a hotline where people spoke to Santa Claus (actually Luxray in a Santa suit) and The Electric Phone Company. The Incident The incident took place in Brooklyn, New York (duh). It all happened when Mario was watching a stupid cartoon named Family Guy on TV. While he was watching his cartoons, he saw a low-budget commercial for a hotline named "Speak to Santa Hotline". After the commercial ended, Mario grabbed the phone and dialed 555-SANTA (that was the hotline's number). He then talked to Santa (but mainly made prank phrases like "Is your refridgerator running?", "Do you have Prince Albert in a can?", "Have you considered dieting?", etc. etc.) for 466436 days straight. During the 367th day of talking to Santa, Luigi decided to join Mario and wrote sayings Mario can say to Santa. The talking to Santa ended in the 466436th day when the hotline went out of business and ended its service. The Phone Bill A few weeks after the Speak to Santa hotline went out of business, Mario got a phone bill in the mail. The phone bill said that Mario owes $1295.31. Shocked by the bill, Mario had a seizure, then fainted. After Mario regained consciousness, he decided to sue The Electric Phone company for $1295.31. Mario and Luigi v. The Electric Phone Company When the lawsuit began, Mario claimed that The Electric Phone Company was guilty for causing a seizure by charging him a high price for his phone bill and demanded that his phone bill be free of charge just for that. However, The Electric Phone Company's lawyer, the Santa Claus from the hotline, revealed himself as Luxray, and used his X-ray vision (dubbed "Luxray vision") to see Mario's brain, and found over 9000 signs of seizures. But, Luxray lied, and Mario and Luigi instantly went broke for being "proven" guilty. Aftermath Because they were broke, Mario and Luigi ditched Nintendo (because Nintendo didn't pay them much) and worked with Sega on a Sonic shame. They got paid only $2 for the entire shame, but at least it was 3/4 more than what Nintendo pays them (50 lousy cents). Trivia *Part of the incident was referenced on the Super Mario World episode Rock TV. *The Luxray that was The Electric Phone Company's lawyer in the lawsuit later appeared in the Pokémon episode Luxray Vision. *Luigi played Skip-Bo with Luxray after the lawsuit was over, but Luxray cheated using his "Luxray vision" and won the game. *A movie about this, would be a documentary about the entire incident. All that's known about it is that New Mario played the role of, surprisingly, Luigi, the movie was released on Febuary 1, 2011 , and the movie's budget was $1295.31 Category:Events Category:A bunch of random spam